Bitter Sweet Love
by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: GIlbert and Rodrick work at the same high school and make a bet. May change rating later
1. The Bet

Rodrick finished putting the sheet music away, turned around and was almost knocked over by football coach Gilbert Beilschmidt. Rodrick straightened himself and fixed his clothes.

"Can I help you?"He asked, slightly annoyed. Gilbert smiled.

"I want to make a bet with you."

Rodrick rolled his eyes.  
"Now why would I do that?"

"Just hear me out, k?"

"Fine."

Rodrick sat down in his director's chair.

"I bet I can woo you by Christmas break."  
"'Woo' me?"

"Yeah. You know,"He wiggled his eyebrows."Get you to fall for me."

Rodrick crossed his legs.

"You want me to sleep with you."He said bluntly. Gilbert shrugged.

"Maybe."

Rodrick stood up.

"Say I take you up on this. What's in it for me?"

Gilbert laughed.

"Whatever you want."

Rodrick glanced around the room. His eyes landed on the piano.

"How about I bet I can have you playing Mozart in the same amount of time?"

Gilbert grinned.

"Good luck at that."

"You to."

Rodrick pulled his jacket on.  
"So what do I get if I win?"He asked.

"I'll leave you alone. I know you find me annoying."

It was true. But Gilbert wasn't finished.

"And if I win, you have to become my lover."

Rodrick almost ran into the door. _Who does he think he is?_ He thought. He turned to face the pale haired man.

"Deal."

Gilbert smiled.

"Game on."


	2. Game ON

When Rodrick arrived to school the next day he found a vase of edelweiss on his desk. He read the card. It said;

'I always get the first move! -Gilbert'

Rodrick rolled his eyes, but couldn't bring himself to throw the flowers away. Instead he walked around the room, putting one in every instrument. When his students flooded in, they smiled at the flower. He sighed, pushing Gilbert's card into a drawer. He walked out to greet his class.

"Good morning. Three weeks until concert! And band students, our last show is tonight."

The students groaned. He smiled. This happened every year at the end of marching season.

"Everyone outside! This is going to be our best show yet!"

When the got to the field, they found it covered in edelweiss in the shape of a huge heart. Rodrick's face flamed.  
"Really Gilbert?"He murmered to himself.

"On our field?"

He shook his head and turned to the class.

"Let's get this cleaned up so we can practice."

That night at the game, Gilbert found Rodrick as he was getting ready for half-time.

"Roddy! What are you doing here?"Gilbert yelled. Rodrick flinched.

"I'm at every game you idiot. I'm the band director. You know that."

"Oh yeah!"

The buzzer rang.

"I have to go, I have a show to put on."

As the game came to a close, the winning score was played. Gilbert picked Rodrick up, spun him around, and kissed him. The band and team cheered. Rodrick blushed and fell back.

"Why'd you do that?"He demanded.

Gilbert laughed.

"I always get the first move."


	3. Uncertainty

Rodrick sat by himself after the game thinking about the kiss. Had he felt something? He shook his head. He felt annoyed, he told himself. That's it. He shook his head and went home.

He went to bed alone.

 _Why must I be so alone?_ He asked himself. _Because no one can hurt you that way._

Gilbert stood on the balconey, staring at the sky. _Why am I doing this?_ He sighed. _Why'd I kiss him? I just want to see him happy._ He didn't remeber the last time he had seen Rodrick happy, really smile.

"You really do love him don't you?"A voice said behind him. Gilbert turned around and saw Francis. The Frenchman was one of his best friends. He twisted a wineglass in his fingers.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Because he'd never believe me."

"Then why'd you bet on it?"

"I don't even know. I didn't know what else to do."

Francis laughed.

"Just be yourself. And good luck. You'll need it."

"Thanks." Gilbert said. Francis smiled.  
"Wanna know something? It took me forever to get Arthur to take me serious. He didn't believe I could love anyone for real. So I proved it to him. And myself"  
Gilbert sighed.  
"And why have you told me this?"  
Francis smiled.  
"That you have the figure out yourself."  
With that, he turned and walked inside.

 **Sorry** **this** **chapter** **was** **short. I** **have** **a lot** **going** **on** **right** **now, so...I'll** **update** **when** **I** **can.**


	4. In The Open

Roderick turned as the door opened. Gilbert stood, looking nervous.  
"Can I help you?" He asked. He didn't have time for Gilbert's shenanigans. He had a concert to put on that night. Gilbert shifted from foot to foot.  
"W-will you teach me to play?"  
Roderick was shocked.  
"I-i can't tonight. The concert..."  
Gilbert nodded.  
"I understand."  
He turned and walked away. Roderick stared after him. _What was that about?_ He shrugged and went to the auditorium.

The next day Roderick walked past a practice room. Inside was a student he recognized as Grace, a senior; and... _Gilbert?_ Roderick stood and listened.  
"...like this?"  
The girl nodded.  
"Now try it faster."  
Gilbert played Symphony no. 36 perfectly. He was impressed. Grace turned to Gilbert.  
"Why are you doing this coach? Before today, you showed no interest in the music department."  
Gilbert took a deep breath. _Was he going to tell her about the bet?_  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
She nodded. Roderick held his breath.  
"I want to impress Roderick." A pink blush crept across his face. Roderick's heart stopped.  
"Why?"  
"Be-because, I love him."  
Roderick felt tears pick his eyes. Grace smiled.  
"I knew it."  
"Please don't tell him." He begged. She smiled.  
"Won't tell a soul. But if you wanna impress him,you should try this one."  
She pulled out a copy of Air by Mozart. Roderick gasped. It was on of his favorites.  
"...he plays this one a lot. I can tell if he likes it."  
Roderick stumbled down the hall. He sat in his car, his head in his hands. _Why?_ He asked himself. _Why me?_ He was crying now. He didn't even know why. _Oh Gilbert. Why are you doing this? Because he loves you._ A small voice inside him said. He felt his heart speed up at the thought. _What is this feeling?_ He gripped the wheel and took a deep breath. _What are we getting into?_


End file.
